moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalanh Shadow-Dawn
Dalanh Shadow-Dawn, born some eleven-thousand nine-hundred and sixty four years ago. In a time before the War of the Ancients. Dalanh was born to the High Magister, Tal'ventus Shadow-Dawn, and a noble woman only known as Reign. Raised to be a magi of the Royal Court, Dalanh was very adept at magic. He took a liking to it, but his true calling came with that of a warrior. For a while preferring the bow over all else, the grew fond of wielding large blades. Physical Description Standing roughly 8'1", the man before you seems like the warrior type. Big, bulky, a confident smile plastered across his lips. Dal looks like any other military type. His hair is long, flowing down his back, usually tied into a warrior braid. His eyes are a bright azure. Dalanh's face has five scars, two down his left eye, starting just above the brow. The other three claw marks are along his right cheek. While on his face, Dalanh has not shaven in some time. With a soft and fluffy beard, though not large like a Dwarven beard it is not small either. Like most men of his age and job type. Dal has a few tattoos, his arms are coated with sleeves. Starting at his wrist both sleeves are identical on each arm but, they cut off to be hidden by clothes. At his wrist is a set of barbwire and from the wire is flames that shoot up to his elbows. In between each of the shaded flames is faces of demons and humanoids alike. They look contorted, scared, in pain. A symbol of the damned and those slain. His right bicep has a symbol of the maiden, Virgo, it is quite dark like a tribal drawing that settles midway his bicep. Mimicing his right arm, on his bicep is the symbols of Black Rook and The Moon, they resting over a shield. They are bright in colour, showing off the colours of the two symbols On Dal's neck is a tribal design, that looks like tribal markings that could be mistaken for more flames, moving down to his trapazoids then onto his right pectoral. At the base of his neck is a band that spans a few characters long. They are old Darnassian and read: "Those who hunt beast, become the very beasts they hunt." On Dal's left pec, there is a sickle with a spiked chain wrapped around the blade. The chain moves up into his shoulder and looping over. The chain comes out the back of his shoulder with both entry and exit detailed to look almost lifelike. As the chain looped down to his bicep, it connects with the shield. Down Dal's spine is the masterpiece. Along his spine his flesh and skin are being pulled away from the bone. Every detail down to the fibers and tendons expertly done and coloured to look exactly like it were real. At the top of the tattoo, a sewing needle and thread look like it is trying to sew him back together. But it is far from done there, looping around the spinal tattoo is a cloud serpent, black and white with a paired dragon that loops up. Their heads imbedded in his right(Cloud Serpent) and left (dragon). History Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:House of Shadow-Dawn